Harry's Average Day
by Master of the Seventh Dome
Summary: An average day in Harry's life at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Harry stared deep into the black abyss of Snape's beautiful obsidian orbs as he muttered "Snape, be my potion master, If you know what I mean." Snape, becoming increasingly attracted to Harry and his sensual words, could merely utter "I would like nothing better than to make some Polyjuice Potion with you." Snape decended upon Harry with the force of a wild stallion. His strong hand gripped Harry's ladle as he stirred and stirred. All night long, Harry and Snape worked hard on their experimentation. The next morning, they staggered out of the potion classroom, covered in sweat.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Harry, excited over the creation of his new potion, sweatily hobbled over to his lean, handsome, incredibly attractive friend, Vincent Crabbe.  
"YO WHA'S UP, C-DAWG?" stated Harry.  
"Oh, it sems that nothing is happening in this moment in time and space," hollered back Crabbe.  
"YEAH YEAH WHATEV' WHATEV'," Harry calmly spoke, "I HEARD YOU BE LIKIN' ALL 'DEM HUFFLEPUFF CHICKS."  
"You are quite right. As it so happens, I seem to have taken a fancy to a girl who was assigned to the Hufflepuff House," Crabbe angrily howled. "If you don't mind me asking, who confided in you this delicate and potentially hazardous information?"  
"OH YEAH IT WUZ 'DAT BROAD FROM RAVENCLAW. SHE'S ALL OVER THE NEWS OF THE CHICKS AND DUDES THAT ARE ALL GETTIN' IN THE HOOKIN' UP AND THE RELATIONSHIPS AND ALL THAT NOISE," said Harry, completely intelligibly.  
"Are you referring to that lovely girl, Miss Starflower Moonshine?"  
"YEAH 'DAT DAME IS 'DA HAWTNESS AND 'DA SEXINASS"  
"I must kindly agree, she does seem to be rather attractive. Anyway, I think I'll go and talk to that girl from the Hufflepuff house now. I sincerely hope than you have a nice day today!"  
"YEAH YOU DO 'DAT YOU GO 'ENJOY' YOURSELF TOO WITH 'DAT HUFFLEPUFF LADY OKAY"  
Crabbe started briskly walking in the direction of the Hufflepuff dormitories, excited but nervous to tell the Hufflepuff Girl about his love for her. Harry caught a glimpse of Crabbe's tight glutes as he decided to stop by Ron to say hello. 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Harry was contemplating Crabbe's glutes as he walked towards the Gryffindor dormitories, when suddenly Draco Malfoy stepped out of the shadows. Before Harry knew it, Malfoy was holding him at gunpoint.  
"Don't move," Malfoy said, "if you value your life."  
"W-wait, what are you doing?" asked Harry, in a panic.  
"I'm here to kill Hedwig."  
"H-huh? Hedwig? But, why?"  
"You know very well what she did. The Hogsmeade Incident. March 9, 1963. That's what I want to know"  
"B-but, how c-could I have known about s-something that happened before I w-was born?"  
Malfoy let out a deep sigh. "I'm getting tired of your feigned ignorance. Walk the lonesome path."  
Harry suddenly started to feel strange. Like he was disappearing from existence. His eyes shut, and he collapsed to the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

When Harry awoke, he was on a brick path in the middle of a desert. Not that there was much difference; the bricks were the color of sand, and only upon close examination did the bricks make a contrast to the wasteland around him. The only thing he could see in the distance was a strange object in the distance. It seemed to be massive, judging by how Harry was in comparison to its size on the horizon.  
"What is this? Is this a dream?" Harry pondered, "I don't remember going to sleep. Maybe I fell asleep during potions class again?"  
Harry, giving up on rationalizing the situation, decided to start making his way towards the strange object looming at the end of the road. 


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

"Oh my stars! He's moving!"  
Harry opened his eyes to see Madam Pomfrey running from the room. When she came back, Ron and Hermione were following her.  
"I'm glad to see that you're awake. You've had us worried sick!" Ron exclaimed.  
"Why am I here? What happened?" Asked Harry.  
"Well, honestly, we don't know. Mr. Filch saw you passed out on the floor, and called Madam Pomfrey over. You've been in a coma for almost two weeks." explained Hermione. "Worst of-" "Two weeks?!" interrupted Harry, "What happened to knock me out for two weeks?!"  
"That's what's so weird. No one has a clue as to what happened. You just kind of... Fainted." said Ron.  
"Even worse," added Hermione, "it seems that people have been disappearing ever since you fell into your coma. Do you have any idea as to why that is?"  
Harry tried to figure out this conundrum. However, the best he could remember was that something happened to him before he fainted.  
"I-I have no clue," he admitted.  
"Well, that's-" "Yes?" Harry asked, confused. "What is it?"  
Hermione, as well as everyone and everything else in the room, stopped moving.  
"Guys? What's happening?"  
A cold breeze flew through the room. Suddenly, Harry noticed a figure in the corner of the room. It was Malfoy.  
"So, Potter," said Malfoy, "Do you remember now? Are you willing to tell me what happened that fateful night, March 9, 1963?"  
"I don't know what you're talking about, Malfoy."  
"Well, I hate do do this, but I need you to remember. Walk the lonesome path."  
Harry's eyes shut again. 


End file.
